Corazones Rotos: De amor y desamor
by Beth Northman Salvatore
Summary: El amor no debe de doler, ¿pero qué hacer cuando te lastiman o pierdes a un ser amado? Olvidarte de amar y ser amado o amar y ser amado con mayor intensidad. Y cuando una relación termina… ¿y el sexo por despecho o para evitar que te dejen antes que tú a ellos? y qué hacer si no sabes lo que te depara el destino. AU/AH


**Título: **Corazones Rotos: de Amor y Desamor

**Sinopsis: **El amor no debe de doler, ¿pero qué hacer cuando te lastiman o pierdes a un ser amado? Olvidarte de amar y ser amado o amar y ser amado con mayor intensidad. Y cuando una relación termina… ¿y el sexo por despecho o para evitar que te dejen antes que tú a ellos? y qué hacer si no sabes lo que te depara el destino.

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de los personajes, no son míos, estos pertenecen a L. J. Smith y la CW**.**

_Advertencias: Todos humanos, AU _

**Rated: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**_Octubre 2013_**

Katherine se despertó a media mañana en su cama tomo su iPhone miro la hora era tarde, realmente tarde. Con pesadez se levantó de la cama y se puso un conjunto deportivo, se calzo los tenis y tomo sus llaves y sin que nadie en su casa la oyera, salió en su coche a casa de Gregor, su novio, que vivía solo en un edificio de departamentos. Cuando él abrió la puerta, en boxers.

– Gregor, tenemos que hablar – le soltó Katherine con semblante serio, y es que tenían que hablar de algo muy serio la noche anterior había confirmado que estaba embarazada. Katherine estaba muy asustada, pero lo disimulaba bien, nunca había esperado que el condón se rompiera.

Gregor permaneció en silencio pero le hizo un ademan de que continuara, y Katherine entro al departamento pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema, entonces simplemente lo soltó – Estoy embarazada – dijo sin preámbulo alguno.

Él volteo a verla y sin inmutarse, alzo los hombros y le contesto – ya veremos que vamos hacer, nos preocupamos luego– dijo con una sonrisa libidinosa y es que con las prisas ella no se había puesto ni blusa ni brassière, él tenía el aire acondicionado a todo lo que daba y con el calor de afuera, el frio del interior había hecho que sus senos reaccionaran y se le marcaban a través de la delgada chaqueta deportiva.

Para después acercarse a ella, besar su cuello, agarrarla por las caderas y acércala a su cuerpo, forcejear desabrocharle la chaqueta, chuparle y morderle un pecho darle la vuelta para comenzar a bajarle el pantalón deportivo, recargarla en la barra para comer, – ¡Para! ¡Detente! Que esto es serio –

– Te dije que nos preocupábamos luego – y asi agachada comenzó a penetrarla, a pesar de la resistencia que ella ofrecía.

Una vez hubo terminado. – ¿quieres comer? – Pregunto él – pedí pizza y no tardará en llegar. Después si quieres podemos ir a tu casa para que te cambies e ir al cine a no ser que prefieras quedarte aquí viendo películas en la cama.

Ella lo miro, noto su afán de olvidar el asunto de su embarazo. Algo que ella realmente también quería hacer. Podrían tomarse un descanso de ese tema y pasar la tarde en la cama dándose arrumacos, y teniendo relaciones entre película y película. Que más daba, Gregor no era lo que se diga alguien que se caracterizara por ser romántico. Aunque si era muy sexual. Esa tarde simplemente no quería pensar en ese asunto aún tenía poco tiempo así que podrían preocuparse por buscar una solución otro día. Y sin embargo, pasaron los días y Gregor seguía esquivando el tema, incluso se podría decir que se estaba alejado, casi no le contestaba el teléfono y le llamaba muy poco, y cuando se veían simplemente se las ingeniaba para no tocar el tema, disimulando la verdad. Y pues, no habían pasado ni tres semanas de que ella le había dicho a Gregor la _noticia_ cuando una noche que había salido a cenar con su hermana gemela Elena, Katherine comenzó a sentir un dolor terrible en el vientre y le comenzó un sangrado aterrador.

Elena, Damon, Katherine y Stefan eran un extraño grupo, Stefan el ex de su hermana, hermano del actual novio de Elena y Damon actual novio de Elena era el ex de Katherine, pero eso fue mucho antes de que ella comenzara a salir con Gregor de hecho cuando terminaron Damon y Katherine, él salió primero con Rose Porter y luego con Andie Star, para después salir con Elena y ella pues, no se quedó atrás Damon no era el primero (el primero, pensar en su primera vez la hacía sentir nostalgia) y menos el ultimo. Y Damon y Katherine aun eran buenos amigos, incluso ella fue la que había insistido que saliera con Rose, cuando se dio cuenta que ellos no estaban enamorados.

Aunque después de cenar e ir al cine Katherine había quedado de verse con Gregor, se sentía mal, el dolor iba en aumento y cada vez sangraba más, y por más que le llamó al celular, él no le contesto. Ella trataba de no arruinarles la cena, y posterior ida al cine a sus amigos, por eso seguía insistiendo en llamar a Gregor para que la llevara al doctor. Todos estaban preocupados por Katherine, aunque ella les decía que entraran al restaurante, y ella esperaría a Gregor. Elena no quería dejar a su hermana sola afuera del restaurante, de momento insistió que ella también entrara y ordenara aunque sea té, quizás eso le ayudaría a contrarrestar el dolor. Pero al ver como en el momento de un calambre abdominal, ella se doblaba del dolor; Stefan dijo apremiante, – Yo la llevo al hospital, Elena no te preocupes, pero avísenle a Jenna y vayan a tu casa por ella – Cosa rara ya que ellos, tenía mucho tiempo que no se llevaban bien.

Él la llevo al hospital y estuvo a su lado sosteniendo su mano tiernamente mientras el doctor la revisaba y daba su diagnóstico: un aborto incompleto, y era necesario practicar un legrado. Necesitaban la autorización de su Tía Jenna (de 22 años, su tutora legal desde hace un año después de la muerte de sus padres, en un accidente automovilístico), ambos eran menores no podían autorizar un procedimiento invasivo. Katherine no entendía porque dentro de todo su malestar se sentía reconfortada al tener a Stefan a su lado. Stefan no comprendía porque sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado y reconfortarla durante este trago amargo.

Stefan llamo a Elena – ¿ya le dijiste a Jenna? Es que… necesitamos que venga, necesitan que autorice un procedimiento.

– Sí, de hecho ya vamos para allá con Damon. – Contesto Elena – ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunto a continuación.

– Se los dirán Katherine y el Doctor cuando lleguen, nos vemos en un rato – y colgó el teléfono.

– ¿Porque no les dijiste?, ya que más da, se van a enterar – dijo Katherine casi susurrando.

– Por qué no es mi deber decirles, debes decírselo tú a Jenna y a Elena, ¿supongo no sabían nada del embarazo? –

Katherine negó con la cabeza y musito – Gracias Stefan… por estar aquí, y lamento haber arruinado la diversión. Ni siquiera hemos cenado.

– No te preocupes, – dijo el dándole un beso en la frente. Un beso cálido, casto y tierno, un beso diferente a los que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero se sentía tan bien. Ese beso, Stefan sosteniendo su mano, Katherine a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía en el vientre, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo tranquilizador recorrer su cuerpo, era como si con tan solo sentir la mano de Stefan sostener la suya, se sintiera protegida, y en casa.

Damon, Elena, Jeremy, y Jenna llegaron al hospital, cuando entraron al cuarto Stefan seguía ahí sosteniendo la mano de Katherine entre las suyas. Soltó la mano de Katherine y se dirigió a Jenna – Iré por el Doctor para que les explique, que ha pasado. – y salió de la habitación tomando del brazo a Damon y a Elena. Jeremy capto la indirecta y salió detrás de ellos.

– Ellas tienen que hablar. – dijo cuando estuvieron afuera. Y se dirigió a la estación de Enfermeras y Médicos para localizar al doctor.

En la habitación a Katherine comenzaron a agolpársele las lágrimas en los ojos (y es que de momento sintió que le hacía falta que Stefan estuviera ahí), mientras sombríamente le explicaba a Jenna todo sobre que había estado embarazada de Gregor y que había tenido un aborto incompleto. El doctor entro en la habitación, junto con Stefan y le explico a Jenna que tenía que hacer un legrado y Katherine tenía que pasar la noche el hospital.

Jenna firmo la autorización, Stefan volvió a ocupar su lugar al lado de Katherine tomando su mano. Cuando llegaron los camilleros para llevarla a quirófano, Katherine apretó con sus dedos la mano de Stefan.

– Todo va a salir, bien no te asustes, calma y no va a pasar nada malo. – Dijo Stefan a Katherine. Dándole de nuevo un beso en la frente. Todos los miraban, haciéndose mil preguntas, pero debido a lo penosa de la situación lo dejaron pasar, después de todo Stefan era así, tierno, cariñoso y ellos habían sido los mejores amigos hacía algún tiempo.

– Gracias – murmuro ella, tomándose su tiempo para soltarle la mano.

Mientras Katherine estaba en la sala de operaciones Jenna les explico a los demás lo que había pasado, sobre el embarazo de Katherine, y el aborto espontaneo incompleto. Jenna les dijo que no sabía que hacer ya que al día siguiente tenia examen en la facultad, y alguien tenía que quedarse con Katherine. Quizás tendría que posponer su examen, para poder quedarse con Katherine.

– No será necesario – dijo Stefan – Yo me quedo en la noche con ella. Así, puedes ir a casa descansar para tu examen Jenna –

– Gracias Stefan, ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Jenna pero en lugar de ver a Stefan volteo a ver a Damon, después de todo Damon, de 23 años, era el tutor legal de Stefan desde hace 3 años que sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión y además era el hermano mayor de Stefan. Stefan asintió ante la mirada cuestionadora de su hermano. Damon intento sonreír en respuesta, quizás él entendía mejor lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano, mejor que Stefan mismo.

Cuando regresaron a Katherine a la habitación, todos se acercaron a desearle que pasara bien la noche, ella se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa forzada, se sentía adolorida en cuerpo y alma. Pensaba que iba a tener que pasar la noche sola en el hospital, porque no iba a pedirle a Jenna o a su hermana que se quedaran. Jenna tenía examen al día siguiente y Elena tenía que presentar una exposición oral en clase de Historia Estadounidense importante para su calificación, Alaric por más que fuese su futuro tío no les tenía ninguna concesión. Y Jeremy no merecía tener que quedarse con su alocada hermana mayor. Sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta que todos menos Stefan, se despedían no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se tornara sincera y realmente feliz. Le gustaba estar cerca de Stefan, tenerlo cerca la ponía feliz por un momento, pero luego despertaba a su realidad, era novia de Gregor, y creía que se estaba enamorando de él. Y además Stefan, era demasiado bueno para ella, era buen estudiante, no andaba mucho en fiestas, y era tierno, romántico, y muy cariñoso. Katherine pensaba que Stefan nunca la iba a amar. Ella no merecía ser amada, no después de _todo_ _lo_ que había hecho.

Pero Stefan, se quedó toda la noche con ella. Lo más increíble de que se quedara toda la noche es que ella tenía mucho tiempo que no llevaba bien con él, desde antes de que Damon y ella salieran, y cuando estuvieron saliendo, él llego a decir que Katherine no era buena para su hermano. Katherine era todo lo contrario de su hermana Elena. Si bien las dos eran populares, eran o habían sido porristas, pero en todo lo demás eran muy diferentes; a Katherine le gustaban los universitarios o más grandes incluso, ya había tenido muchos novios y amigos con derechos (Mason, Markos, Silas, Trevor, Thierry, John, Jesse, Wesley, Elijah, etc.) desde los 15 años ahora les faltaban 7 meses y medio para cumplir 18, y era muy muy coqueta, se sabía bella y le encantaba que los demás se dieran cuenta, además le gustaban las fiestas, tomaba, y si alguien se interponía en su camino no dudaba en hacerle la vida de cuadritos, le gustaba andar a la moda, dibujar y tomar fotografías, y no era una excelente estudiante. Sin embargo, ella era el vivo ejemplo alguien roto, desde hacía un año y nueve meses cuando había encontrado a Mason besando a Jules, en los vestuarios de la escuela. Ella se había rodeado de una coraza de insensibilidad, buscando siempre chicos y hombres mayores que ella, manteniendo sus relaciones cortas terminando con ellos antes de enamorarse, de ese modo evitaba que la volvieran a lastimar. Y sabía que con hombres mayores era prácticamente imposible que se enamoraran de una chiquilla alocada como ella, de este modo nadie salía lastimado. Y tenía sexo con ellos, para que simplemente no la sustituyeran a ella, antes de que ella los sustituyera a ellos. Y era sexo, solo eso, no había sentimientos involucrados. Elena por el contrario solo había salido con Matt, un chico de su edad muy guapo, después con Stefan también de su edad y ahora salía con Damon, seis años mayor, le gustaba leer, no era tan fiestera, era tierna y dulce además era una excelente estudiante.

En la mañana antes de que la dieran de alta, Stefan después de pasar toda la noche en el sofacito de la habitación, la despertó para ayudarla a vestirse. Desde que despertó, ella comenzó a márcale a Gregor. Y cuando el doctor la dio de alta, ella tenía una hora en que no había dejado de marcarle a Gregor, quien seguía sin contestar. Stefan observaba en silencio. Hasta que de un momento a otro.

– ¡Ya, deja de marcarle! – espeto Stefan, algo enojado. – se ve que no le interesa saber por qué no fuiste a verlo anoche. – dijo y se calló de repente, hubiera querido agregar: ¿que no te das cuenta que no le interesas?, ¿Quién es él que está aquí a tu lado? Y mil otras cosas que pasaron por su mente, y que él mismo trataba de negarse a aceptar, estaba celoso, celoso de que Katherine no se diera cuenta de que él era el que la estaba apoyando, de que era él que estaba a su lado, porque quería apoyarla, quería protegerla, estaba celoso porque ella solo pensaba en llamar a Gregor.

Katherine volteo a verlo, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él una lágrima escurrió por ellos. – Lo siento – mascullo.

– No discúlpame a mí – dijo el dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, Gregor era el novio de Katherine, él era solo el hermano del novio de su hermana, su compañero de clases, y en cierta manera tenía mucho tiempo que no podía considerarse su mejor amigo, como lo había sido alguna vez. No tenía derecho de reclamarle nada.

Después fue a dejarla en su casa para que ella descansara y él se fue a la escuela.

Esa tarde Katherine, cuando finalmente logro que Gregor le contestara el teléfono, le pidió que pasara recogerla a su casa, y aunque ella le dijo que había pasado la noche en el hospital, no le pregunto cómo estaba, o que le había pasado, Katherine aún estaba adolorida. Salieron a dar una vuelta, fueron al grill, y luego él la dejo en su casa muy enojado, él quería tener relaciones.

– Te dije que pase la noche en el hospital, que estoy cansada y adolorida y tú solo piensas en tener relaciones conmigo. – le dijo ella algo resentida.

– Está bien, si no quieres ni siquiera estar un ratito conmigo, te llevo a tu casa. – espeto enojado.

– ¿es que acaso no te interesa saber porque pase la noche en el hospital? – él se limitó a hacer un gesto que dejaba evidente su posición de no sé, ni me importa. Ella se dio cuenta y entonces escupió – Tuve un aborto espontaneo pero incompleto, y me hicieron un legrado. –

– Ah, bueno menos mal – dijo él encogiendo los hombros, ella le miro sorprendida por su reacción, como si él hubiera terminado esa frase con un _"pensé que había sido algo grave_" – De verdad eso es bueno, fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. – Dijo del modo más insensible que uno se puede imaginar, luego añadió muy molesto – Ahora bájate que ya me tengo que ir. – Katherine simplemente se puso a llorar y se metió en la casa y luego en su habitación sin hablar con nadie.

Pasaron los días, y por extraño que parezca Stefan diario le preguntaba cómo se sentía, incluso en los descansos entre clase y clase habían platicado mucho, a él aun le dolía ver a Damon con la hermana de Katherine, pero más le dolía ver como Katherine se ponía feliz cada que Gregor le respondía el teléfono, hay que notar que él nunca le hablaba a ella, ella siempre le hablaba a él. Y es que ni Stefan mismo podía explicarse que le pasaba, esa necesidad de estar cerca de Katherine que sentía cada vez con más intensidad, y a Katherine le pasaba lo mismo cada vez pasaba más tiempo pensando en Stefan y deseando estar con él, y menos tiempo pensando en que tenía que llamar a Gregor para quedar con él.

– ¿Cómo te has sentido? – le preguntó Damon mientras entraba a la casa agarrado de la mano de Elena.

– Mucho mejor, de hecho, ya está todo normal. – le contesto Katherine dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto. Los dos le sonrieron. Damon decía que Elena y Katherine eran el ying y el yang es decir, iguales pero diferentes. Katherine era pasión y desenfreno. Y Elena era ternura y tranquilidad. Katherine era una tormenta y Elena era la calma. Y para él la calma era lo más maravilloso que le había ocurrido en la vida.

Stefan y Katherine eran cada vez más cercanos. Katherine pensaba que Stefan era un sol, siempre calmado y sereno. Stefan se estaba dando cuenta que Katherine era solamente una chica dolida e insegura que no sabía qué hacer para no mostrar debilidad, siempre sonriendo y haciendo cosas alocadas. Stefan seguido estaba invitando a Katherine a tomar helado o a comer al grill, y nunca ha intentado nada con ella, quizás se debía a que a pesar de que todos decían que Katherine era una chica fácil, solo salía con universitarios, o quizás a que además aún tenía novio, y eso él lo respetaba. Katherine cada vez se explicaba menos lo que le pasaba cuando estaba con él, le sudaban las manos, las piernas le fallaban y no podía dejar de sonreír.

– ¿vamos a comer al grill? – le pregunto Stefan a Katherine saliendo de clase de historia.

– ¿qué la cocinera de tu casa está de vacaciones? Toda la semana has comido en el grill – le contesto ella medio en broma.

– Damon y Elena han estado comiendo en casa toda la semana, con el pretexto de que la está ayudando en Biología y Matemáticas – Dijo él, su tono era triste.

– Será que le ayuda con su anatomía, – dijo Katherine con sorna, pero en cuanto dijo eso se arrepintió, la mirada de Stefan de por sí triste, se transformó en una completa cara de desolación – Discúlpame, – musito – no era mi intención. Sé que aun te duele verlos a ellos juntos. –

– Ya pasara, – le contesto él alzando los hombros y agrego – ¿vienes o no?, no quisiera comer solo. Y me agrada tu compañía. – le él dijo con timidez.

– O.K. va, vamos a comer – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de comer regresaron a la escuela, a la biblioteca, Stefan había insistido en que estudiaran juntos para el examen de Historia, porque según dijo él si no la hacía estudiar con él, ella no estudiaría sola, se pasaría la tarde llamando a Gregor (cosa que a él no le gustaba y le dolía en sobremanera), sin obtener respuesta, o viendo series repetidas en la computadora. Por la noche la llevo a su casa. Ella se despidió de su mejor amigo, ella pensaba que había recuperado a su mejor amigo. Se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó dos sándwiches de queso derretido, no sabía porque pero tenía mucha hambre y mucho sueño. Después de cenar las náuseas invadieron su cuerpo, el mareo la hizo trastabillar cuando se estaba bañando antes de dormir. Sin darle importancia se acostó, pensó que su malestar se debía a que esa semana no había comido bien, bueno más bien no había comido únicamente desayunado y cenado, hasta el día de hoy (jueves). A la mañana siguiente, no le fue muy bien, devolvió el desayuno, y se durmió en clase de historia, Alaric la regaño delante de todo el salón después de que Stefan la despertara. Después en clase de química, rompió un matraz, Bonnie la había tenido que volver a despertar. No se sentía con ánimos de ir a la práctica de porristas cuando Caroline, su cocapitana, le recordó que tenían práctica a las 3.

– Kath, recuerda que tenemos práctica a las 3, – dijo Caroline con demasiado entusiasmo.

– No voy a ir, tengo mucho que estudiar voy reprobando en Mate – le contesto Katherine, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir. – tu puedes encargarte ¿no?

– Pero…– quiso decir Care pero no termino cuando vio los ojos de cachorrito que le puso su amiga. – está bien, yo me encargo. – suspiro resignada.

Trato de mantenerse alejada de sus amigos hasta la hora de la salida, para poder ir a la farmacia y comprar una prueba de embarazo. Cuando la hubo comprado, decidió hacérsela inmediatamente, se fue a su casa esperando no encontrarse con Jeremy, Elena, Jenna inclusive con Damon o Stefan, para su buena suerte no los encontró ni en el camino, ni en su casa. Se empino una botella de 1 litro de agua y espero que hiciera efecto para ir al baño. Orino en un vasito desechable que había tomado de la cocina. Leyó las instrucciones de la caja de "First Response". Extrajo el dispositivo del sobre de aluminio y desprendió la tapa de plástico. Sumergió todo el extremo absorbente en la orina durante 5 segundos. Con el extremo absorbente apuntando todavía hacia abajo, le puso la tapa de plástico y coloco el dispositivo en una superficie plana, con la ventana de resultados hacia arriba. Y espero por tres largos minutos, espero deseando con todo su corazón que el resultado fuera negativo. Pero, no… dos bandas color rosa aparecieron en la ventana de resultados, estaba embarazada… otra vez… esto no le podía estar pasando, no ahora. Como había podido ser tan tonta, cuando había aceptado en comenzar a tomar la píldora, y dejar de usar condón jamás creyó que esto pudiera pasar, pensó y pensó e hizo memoria un día había olvidado tomar la píldora a las 11 de la noche como siempre la tomaba, pero se había levantado a las 5 y se la había tomado, podía ser posible que ese pequeño error hubiera hecho que la píldora fallara, pero no estaba segura.

Su relación con Gregor no estaba bien, de hecho era cada vez era peor. No podían llevarse bien cuando no estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, solamente se entendían en la cama y a veces ni siquiera ahí, incluso había veces que tenían el peor sexo que se pueda uno imaginar. Cuando estaban fuera de la cama discutían hasta por qué pasaba la mosca.

Le llamo, él no contesto, pero antes de que guardara el teléfono, él estaba sonando el claxon afuera de su casa. Ella pregunto qué porque no contesto, él alzándose de hombros, le contesto que la había visto pasar por el centro comercial y supuso que estaba en casa, y como habían quedado de verse, para ir a su departamento, decidió pasar por ella. Antes de que ella pudiera replicar nada ya estaban en el departamento de él, en su cuarto, para ser más precisos en su cama. Él le quitaba la ropa, besándola desde la boca hasta el ombligo pasando por sus senos los cuales se había dedicado a excitar con besos, succiones y mordiscos. Cuando la hubo desnudado, se desnudó él, y sin más la penetro haciendo que ella gimiera un poco de dolor ya que no estaba totalmente preparada para él. Una, dos, tres, fuertes embestidas, y él se vino y luego se separó de ella. No se detuvo ver si ella había disfrutado, con que él se hubiera desahogado era suficiente para él. Cogió su teléfono y se puso a verificar el Facebook.

– Gregor, corazón, tengo que decirte algo – le dijo ella enrollada en la sabana, después de que habían cogido, porque a lo que había sucedido hacia unos minutos no se le podía llamar hacer el amor.

– Ay, y ahora ¿Qué quieres? – bufó, sin levantar su mirada del teléfono.

– Es… mmm…. que estoy embarazada otra vez – respondió Katherine, sombríamente, sabía que ellos no estaban bien y que un bebé no era precisamente lo que necesitaban para volver a estarlo.

– ¡¿Qué eres idiota o qué?! – grito él, incluso estuvo a punto de pegarle, el muy cabrón. Ella se levantó de la cama cogió su ropa y se vistió a toda prisa, salió corriendo de ahí, tomo un taxi a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa su tía Jenna la vio. _Mala suerte, mala suerte_ pensó Katherine.

– ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto con aire preocupado, Katherine había llorado todo el camino.

– Nada tía, bueno nada malo, solo que discutí con Gregor – le respondió ella con los ojos rojos y aguantado las ganas de sorber los mocos.

Su tía se le quedo viendo como si fuera a regañarle, pero se contuvo cuando vio la cara de tristeza de su sobrina. Si vale, merecía un buen regaño, se había estado saltando las últimas horas toda la semana para ir a estar con Gregor, durante la hora de la comida de este.

Después de eso Katherine necesitaba estar sola y pensar que iba a hacer, y en su cuarto corría el riesgo de ser constantemente interrumpida, se salió por la puerta trasera, porque por la delantera se oían las voces de Damon, Elena y Stefan, seguro tenían algún plan para los cuatro, últimamente los primeros dos estaban tramando algo, parecía que querían empatarlos a ella y a Stefan, y lo más raro es que Stefan los estaba dejando, ya que nunca les ponía peros cuando querían que salieran los cuatro… bueno ella tampoco les decía que no, incluso le gustaba la compañía de Stefan. Pero hoy simplemente no estaba de humor… se dirigió al cementerio el único lugar medio solo que le permitía pensar. Y lloro y pensó tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos, estando en su hilo de pensamientos se dio cuenta que no le dolía la actitud de Gregor porque lo amara, lo que le dolía era el orgullo. Ningún hombre la había tratado asi antes, ninguno se había dado el lujo de gritarle, y mucho menos de intentar pegarle. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que todos, sobre todo los hombres un poco mayores, cayeran rendidos a sus pies. Nadie la había humillado de esa manera. Ella no amaba a Gregor, eso ahora lo tenía claro. Con su orgullo herido, se limitó a llorar, no de tristeza, sino de coraje e impotencia. Tendría que hacer algo con lo de su embarazo, aún tenía tiempo para pensarlo, solo tenía unas tres semanas de embarazo.

* * *

><p>Por favor hágame saber si les gusta... espero ansiosa sus reviews.<p> 


End file.
